Al único que amo
by schezar
Summary: Hinata es novio de Kageyama, pero ciertas circunstancias de su pasado le impiden creer 100% en el amor. Después de cometer una traición hacia su novio descubre sus verdaderos sentimientos, todo esto mientras Kageyama dormía. Regalo de Navidad para Lady del intercambio navideño de la página "Haikyuu DF" de facebook. Kagehina/One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Furadate Haruichi.

 **Advertencias:** relación chico x chico, semi AU y tal vez un poco de OoC.

 **Notas :** Este es un regalo para "Lady" del intercambio navideño 2016 de la página "Haikyuu DF".

* * *

Era un día común y corriente, Hinata y Kageyama estaban acostados juntos en el sillón de la sala de su pequeño departamento, el cual se había convertido en su nidito de amor desde que entraron a la universidad. Hoy en día cada uno tenía su carrera terminada, sin embargo ninguno la ejercía por el momento, puesto que se dedicaban a su mayor pasión, el vóleibol. Pasaron por muchas dificultades para terminar sus carreras, ya que ambos eran un poco torpes en cuanto a los estudios, pero lo lograron y ese era su seguro para cuándo llegará el momento y tuvieran que dejar el voleibol por alguna razón, tenían con que respaldarse.

Era sábado, ambos acostumbraban dormir toda la tarde para descansar, sobre todo cuando habían tenido un partido el día anterior. Kageyama siempre había actuado por instinto, sí tenía hambre comía, sí tenía sueño dormía y justamente ahora su instinto le decía que tenía que dormir, así que era lo que lo hacía plácidamente en ese mullido sillón, mientras que con su mano derecha abrazaba el cuerpo de su novio, Hinata...

Una vez que Hinata se cercioró que Kageyama estaba profundamente dormido, se escabulló de entre los fuertes brazos de su novio, lo volteó a ver con algo de nostalgia, tomó un papel que se encontraba en una mesita frente a su viejo televisor y comenzó a escribir.

" _Lo siento"_

Una frase corta fue todo lo que dejó escrito, sin decir nada, ni voltear atrás salió del departamento como si estuviera huyendo. No quiso voltear, porque estaba casi seguro de que se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Fue un viaje corto a casa de su familia o lo que quedaba de ella, se encontró a su mama y a su hermana, quienes lo saludaron animadamente con esa sonrisa tan característica de ambas. Amaba la calidez de su hogar. Hinata casi no visitaba a su madre, por ello era una alegría para ella y su hermana poder verlo de vez en cuando.

Hablaron solo un poco, ya que no tenía mucho tiempo. Entró a la que era su vieja habitación donde aun tenía algunas cosas, incluidos unos cambios de ropa. Se duchó y se colocó un traje demasiado formal, como casi nunca lo hacía. Se miró frente al espejo y sin querer su mente viajó al pasado, a la ocasión en que sus padres decidieron divorciarse porque su papá tenía una aventura con una mujer más joven. Recordaba perfectamente a su madre llorando con el corazón destrozado, él los estaba espiando detrás de la puerta, sus padres creyeron que los niños dormían, pero no era así, Hinata presenció todo y fue ahí cuando juró nunca enamorarse, porque había descubierto que el amor de verdad es algo que no existía. Sin embargo, poco después conoció a Kageyama, quien hizo que su visión sobre el amor cambiará, pero entonces ¿Por qué estaba a punto de hacer lo que iba a hacer?

Suspiró pesadamente y decidió salir de su habitación para despedirse de su madre, la cual le dijo que se miraba muy atractivo mientras le acomodaba el corbatín, ella no mentía, realmente el traje le quedaba perfecto, dándole un toque de elegancia y distinción.

Si se preguntan qué es lo que iba a hacer, era algo simple y sencillo. Su madre le había insistido en que ya estaba en edad de casarse, sumado a eso le preparó una cita con una vieja conocida, la cual era muy linda y un excelente partido, según sus palabras. Como Hinata nunca le había hablado a su mamá de la relación que tenía con Kageyama, ella había pensado que arreglarle una cita a su hijo era una buena idea. Hinata había aceptado ir a la cita con la chica, la cual sería una cena en un elegante restaurante; por eso el traje, por eso salió rápido del departamento que compartía con su novio, sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, pero aún así siguió adelante.

Llegó al restaurante diez minutos antes de lo acordado y pidió su reservación, una mesa para dos con excelente vista; la chica llegó quince minutos después. Comenzaron a platicar de cosas triviales, recordar viejos tiempos de cuando eran niños. La chica era muy linda y agradable, sin embargo no era lo que él quería, su mente viajaba a Kageyama, los momentos a su lado que eran únicos y especiales, sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho, estaba traicionando a la persona que había estado a su lado todos estos años.

Recordó la vez que asistió a la boda de Yachi, la ex manager de su equipo en la prepa, quien se había casado con Yamaguchi, otro muy buen amigo. Ese día observó todo atentamente, sobre todo la felicidad que irradiaban ambos chicos al unirse en matrimonio. Kageyama y él se habían quedado hasta que se termino la ceremonia y todos partieron hacia la recepción, ellos se quedaron admirando el altar, un altar donde los dos no podrían pararse juntos, ya que es algo que no está permitido. ¿Pero y si no era Kageyama? ¿Sí en vez de Kageyama eran él y esa chica? Sacudió levemente su cabeza, saliendo de sus pensamientos y eliminando esa imagen mental de él parado frente al altar con esa chica. Eso estaba mal.

Platicó un poco más con su acompañante, ella sonreía alegremente y él intentaba hacer lo mismo, pero no, simplemente no podía. Nuevamente se sumergió en sus pensamientos, recordando la primera vez que se encontró con Kageyama en ese partido de la secundaria. Su porte lleno de confianza, la forma aplastante en que lo vencieron y como olvidar esas crueles palabras que le dijo al final del partido _"¿Qué has estado haciendo en estos tres años?"_ , esas palabras lo molestaron en el momento, pero una vez que reflexionó sobre ello, le fueron de mucha ayuda para superarse a sí mismo. Lo que comenzó como una admiración, se convirtió en una sana competitividad haciéndolo mejorar aún más, de pronto el compañerismo se convirtió en amistad, y no se dio cuenta de cuando esa amistad se convirtió en amor, pero así era, esa era la respuesta a todo, había sido un torpe, un idiota, la respuesta siempre estuvo ahí, pero él no la quería ver.

El amaba a Kageyama.

Nuevamente se hizo presente ese dolor en el pecho, lo que estaba haciendo era una traición, estaba mal, todo esto estaba mal. Se levantó bruscamente de la mesa haciendo una reverencia en forma de disculpa hacia la chica, ella tampoco se merecía que jugaran con ella, por lo que le agradeció que asistiera a esa cita, la cual había servido para aclarar sus sentimientos.

Salió corriendo del restaurante después de haber pagado la cuenta. Deshizo el nudo su corbatín, sentía que lo asfixiaba, se quito el saco, desabotonó las mangas de su pulcra camisa blanca, al igual que algunos botones descubriendo un poco su pecho para recibir directamente el aire, sintiendo una agradable sensación de alivio. Corrió rápido, siempre había tenido piernas fuertes, por lo que ahora no sería la excepción, tenía que llegar rápido con Kageyama, pero antes de eso debía hacer otra parada.

Llegó a casa de su mamá. Ella se sorprendió al ver a su hijo, quien llegaba todo desarreglado y muy agitado, pensó tal vez algo malo había pasado. Él habló antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

"Lo siento mamá, ya tengo alguien a quién amo, prometo que te lo presentaré formalmente, ahora tengo que ir rápido a su lado"

Después de decir eso fue a su cuarto para quitarse el traje, tal vez luego lo tiraría a la basura. Se despidió de su asombrada madre, quien sonrió amablemente para su hijo, ella esperaría ansiosa a que su hijo llevará a la persona que amaba a su casa.

Hinata corrió por las calles mientras se repetía en su cabeza que tenía que llegar rápido a donde estaba Kageyama, Kageyama era todo lo que necesitaba.

Al llegar al departamento pudo ver a Kageyama quien seguía dormido en el sillón, cogió la nota de donde la había dejado unas horas atrás, la rompió en varias partes y finalmente la tiró a la basura. Contempló a su novio, que dormía tan plácidamente. Era un tonto, como no lo había notado, amaba todo de él, era inmensamente afortunado al tenerlo a su lado.

Se recostó nuevamente en el sillón junto a él, agarró el brazo de Kageyama pasándoselo por la cintura para que este lo abrazará, y así lo hizo. Hinata sintió como su novio se removió detrás de él. Volteó su rostro y observó como esos hermosos ojos azules se abrían lentamente.

\- Te mueves mucho - comentó Kageyama algo adormilado. Hinata sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¿Te molesta? - Kageyama lo abrazó fuertemente, atrayendo su cuerpo hacía él.

\- Para nada - sonrió al igual que Shouyou - pero ahora que desperté, me dio hambre - acarició el rostro de Hinata - ¿Qué deberíamos comer?

\- Yo quiero a Tobio - contestó con algo de picardía.

\- Hinata idiota - su rostro se tornó completamente rojo, ya que pocas veces su novio lo llamaba por su primer nombre.

\- Te amo Tobio - se subió a horcajadas en Kageyama para besarlo tiernamente, realmente lo amaba.

\- Yo te amo más - y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente.

\- No, yo te amo más - reprochó Hinata rompiendo el beso, sí, hasta en estas cosas seguían compitiendo como los dos idiotas que siempre habían sido.

"Tobio es al único que amo"

* * *

 **Notas:**

No sé qué decir, nunca pensé que el primer fic que escribiría de Haikyuu sería un Kagehina, no es que no me guste el Kagehina, porque me encanta, pero tenía pensadas varias historias Oikage que es mi OTP, tal vez una Bokuaka, aunque intentar hacer a Bokuto me da miedo xD incluso una historia aún más loca que se me ocurrió hace poco, pero después de todo no las he escrito, y al final terminó siendo un Kagehina :v

Con respecto a la historia batallé mucho, no porque fuera Kagehina, sino porque la mayoría de mis fics son algo raros con finales pocos convencionales, pero no creo que eso fuera lo ideal para un regalo y menos de navidad, así que intenté hacer algo lindo, espero que te guste Lady y a todos los que se tomen su tiempo para leer una más de mis locuras xD


End file.
